


Now if we’re talking bodies, you got a perfect one so put it on me

by justmarcialima



Category: British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Man of Steel RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But I guess that's not too important, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal puns, Henry is shy, Mads is adorable, Mads is your dad, Oral Sex, Reader is not american, Straight Sex, You have a crush on Natalie Dormer but who hasn't, also charming and filthy, at the oscars, like your actual father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the oscars and you there as a date to your father, Mads Mikkelsen. </p>
<p>You met Henry there. A bathroom never looked so sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now if we’re talking bodies, you got a perfect one so put it on me

**Author's Note:**

> The title from from the music Talking Bodies da Tove Lo.  
> I wrote this because I was procrastinating and dreading my come back to college. It was also inspired by the oscars. 
> 
> Any mistake is mine.

Knowing I was Mads Mikkelsen daughter didn’t changed that much in my life apart from the part that now I had a very present and affectionate father. I always thought my father was the man that married my mother but after she died and he scurried away, Mads and I found out we were related in a very unusual way. He got sick and needed a bone marrow transplant but none of his kids or next akin were a match. That made they look further and found me, since I was a blood donor and was a bone marrow possible donor. A quick DNA test confirmed the truth and chocked both of us. Mads was fully recovered now since the transplant and we had a great relationship. I never wanted to explore Mads fame or money, but he insisted in providing for me and making it clear that I was his daughter, even if he was a very private person. 

Being in college I wasn’t a very party girl, mainly because I still lived with my aunt and she was very conservative but mostly because I was too lazy to do it. I enjoyed staying at home, watching TV shows way too much. But when my father came asking if I wanted to be his date at the Oscars, well I couldn’t pass it up being the big celebrity geek that I was. So I traveled to LA a week early and let Mads pamper me with clothes, shoes and jewelry. He could have rented or borrowed everything but he was keen on making me have the best experience of everything. I loved him very much and he even didn’t needed to do all of that, but it was nice that he did. 

\- So… - Mads asked and I was pulled from my own thoughts. – Do you think I should cut my hair? 

We were currently on the tailor because he needed to do the last adjustments on Mads smoking. Mads’ hair was longer, brushing against the collar of his suit jacket. I got up from my chair and went to stand behind him, brushing his hair with my hand and trying to peek above his shoulder without success. 

\- No, you look hotter with this length of hair. – I caressed his face when his beard tickled me. – You should shave though. 

\- Why? – He whined and caressed his beard. I rolled my eyes. – You only want me to shave because it would remind you of Hannibal. 

\- With this hair? – I flicked the strands of graying hair. – More like Nigel. 

He huffed but didn’t say anything. 

\- I’ll shave then. – He smiled and winked at me. – I want to be handsome enough so I can escort you down the red carpet. 

I slapped his head playfully and he pouted. 

\- Please you’re almost a sex symbol as you are there’s no way you can get any hotter. 

He ran a hand through his hair and winked again. I resumed in rolling my eyes at him. 

The day came and I couldn’t be more nervous, I felt like someone was dancing fox trot in my stomach. Mads was already ready in the lounge of the hotel room when my makeup artist and hair dresser where done and gone and I was left alone to get ready. 

I gave a full inhale and exhale before I stepped out of the bedroom seeing Mads sitting on the couch and eating chips with no care in the world for an Oscar nominee. He got up when he heard the sound of my heels clicking on the linoleum on the floor. 

\- I thought you had died in the-… - He glanced up and gasped. I swear he almost dropped the bag of chips. - Oh, lille pige you look absolutely stunning! 

The little girl inside me blushed and the big girl blushed too. I was 20 years old and never had listened so much love in someone’s voice before. Well at least not from an important male figure in my life. 

\- Really? – I hated the tone of bewilderment in my voice but it was there anyways. 

\- Yes. You look like a 40’s Hollywood movie star. – For the way that Mads was looking at me I knew he was being honest. 

I was wearing a long red dress that hugged my upper torso in a fitted way and was off-the-shoulder with a plunging neckline. The rest of the dress was fitted and compliment my silhouette, playing with the curves of my body and was surprisingly comfortable for my clumsy movements, as well was the black pumps that weren’t too tall. I was wearing ruby earrings and necklace also my hair was loose, combed in deliberate waves. My makeup was fairly simple actually, at least the one that showed. My eyelids were gold and brow, with black eyeliner and mascara, while my lips were dark red. 

\- I feel like I’m chaperoning you to prom. – Mads smiled. He was positively giddy. 

\- I didn’t have one. – I mumbled while stepping forwards. 

\- Why not? – He asked as he offered his arm to me. 

\- Public schools and all that. But my country doesn’t particularly have proms, even in private schools. 

\- That’s a bummer. – He sighed. – The downside of never knowing I had you. 

\- You can’t feel guilty about it, Mads. – I leaned and kissed his cheek, thank God for matte lipsticks. – Today is a happy day not a sad day. 

With that he only smiled and we were off the room. 

The red carpet was a frantic and organized mess. I was trembling from head to toe and trying not to come out with a forced smile. Mads of course was calm and charming as ever and I envied him a lot. His hand was reassuring on my back and he was very good at not letting me fall down on my face. The buffet was served though, with lots of beautiful people. Poor choice of words since my father played a cannibal on tv. 

Which when I pointed out to him, he gave a full belly laugh in the middle of the carpet. 

\- I think Hannibal would love to eat Kate Winslet’s heart. – He whispered against my temple making me laugh. – So her heart won’t go won. Get it? 

\- You’re horrible at puns unlike Hannibal, dad. – I was still laughing when he was caught do to an interview and I had to stay behind with my nerves flaring. There were a lot of photographers that wanted a first peak at Mads’ daughter so I focused on that. I was doing just fine when I bumped into a wall. 

Ok, not really a wall but someone close to it. Before I could fall and make a fool of myself in international media, strong hands grasped my waist and brought me close to a broad chest. I exhaled harshly.

\- Sorry. I didn’t saw you. – Which was difficult since he was very tall but I was very sincere at that moment. 

\- That’s fine. Are you ok? – The accent made me shiver but I raised my head to look into Superman’s blue eyes. (well the right one was half brown). Henry Cavill was smiling down at me and I felt like I’ve been blessed by Aphrodite at birth to be this close to his body. He was wearing a dark blue three piece suit instead of a smoking and thank God he was because it bulged at his muscles and fitted perfectly in every part of his body. 

\- Yes, thank you for catching me. – He straightened us up and released me. My body felt suddenly very cold. 

\- You’re welcome. – He smiled. – I don’t feel like we’ve even been introduced before. I’m Henry. – He extended his hand and I grabbed to shake it, but he kissed it instead. I felt like I was the color of my dress. 

\- Y/N. – I smiled at him. By now we had totally forgotten the flashes or that we were on a red carpet. 

\- So, you’re an actress, someone’s date…? – He asked. 

\- I’m… - I was interrupted by Mads that rushed to my side. 

\- Love, are you ok? You almost fell. – He checked me and could see I was ok, but I feel like he was probably being overprotective about me talking with Henry instead of almost falling down. 

\- I’m ok, dad, Henry caught me before any damage was made. Unfortunately I’m probably gonna be paraded as a fool in the media. – I huffed and Mads laughed. 

\- I’ll fall down too if that makes you happy. – He suggested and I smiled while shaking my head. 

\- No thank you, this family needs a bit of dignity. It might as well be you. 

He laughed and extended his hand to shake Henry’s. They shook hands in a mist of testosterone and amicability. 

\- Thank you for taking care of her, Henry. 

\- It’s my pleasure Mads. – He winked at me when he said pleasure. – Maybe we could see each other again at the after party, Y/N. I surely look forward to it. – With that he nodded to Mads and walked forwards on the carpet. 

Mads huffed. 

\- He is very charming. – He stated while helping me forwards. 

\- I thought your British crush was Hugh. – I laughed at the playful glare he gave me. 

\- Yes but that’s not it. He looked very smitten by you. And your cleavage. 

\- He was? – My tone was very smug and he glared at me again. 

\- Just… Be careful. 

\- Don’t worry, dad. He’s the one who should be careful, not me. – I winked with a malicious grin in my mouth. Mads only shook his head and didn’t say anything. 

We entered and sat down pretty quickly after that. I wanted to check my twitter feed to know if there was any pictures of my almost fall and my encounter with Henry but my phone was in dad’s pocket and I didn’t want to ask him. 

The show started a few minutes after. The presenter was Ellen Degeneres and I was cracking up a lot. Her jokes weren’t offensive so it made the experience better. He even joked about Mads’ didn’t knowing that I existed. We both blushed but we both laughed too. 

Henry presented a category right away along with Chris Evans. I felt my insides burning at the sight of the two of them together. I’m pretty sure someone must have noticed me squirming in my seat, but Mads didn’t. 

After that it was pretty chill. Of course there were other beautiful people getting on the stage all the time but I wasn’t that invested because I felt like I was being watched. It was ridiculous, because of course I was, there were cameras everywhere. But I had that weird burning sensation at the back of my skull. 

At the second musical attraction, I decided to go to the bathroom. The next one would be Lady Gaga and I was very anxious to see her perform but this one I wasn’t quite as excited. As I got up and brushed my dress Mads smiled at me. 

\- Don’t be away for long, my category will be announced shortly. 

\- Ok, don’t worry. I’ll be here. – I grabbed my purse and went to ask one of the security guards were the bathroom was. 

The bathroom was empty. I guess no one was rude enough to get up in the middle of a musical presentation to go but I was. I was really surprised there weren’t maids to help the ladies in the bathroom like most fancy places in LA. I peed and to the mirror to check my makeup. I soaped my hands and washed them. As I raised my head to grab a towel I saw Henry’s reflection on the mirror. I might have screamed or jumped, the only thing I knew for sure was that my heart was doing a samba in my chest. 

\- Jesus, Henry. You almost killed me. – I placed my hand on my chest. 

\- Sorry. – He had a sheepish expression on his face. 

\- What are you doing here? It’s the ladies bathroom. – I raised my eyebrow at him. He blushed a little, opening his mouth and closing it afterwards repeating the process a few more times. I raised my eyebrows and gave a few steps towards him, chuckling darkly. – What was your plan? Coming here and trying to seduce me? Kinda cliché. 

\- …Yeah. – He scratched the back of his head. – The truth is I’m not as good at this as my characters but when I saw you headed here I just acted out. – He looked down at me and grimaced. – Too creepy?

\- A bit creepy in the real world, Henry. – I nodded – But I appreciate the sentiment. – My hand inched towards his chest and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer. – We have little time. You better be quick. 

\- Quick is my specialty. – He said while grabbing my ass and squeezing. I laughed until he realized what he had said and scrunched his face in an adorable frown. – Not making my case any better over here. 

\- Nope. – I made a popping sound with my mouth. – But you can me it up to me later. 

\- Damn right I will. – With that he kissed me. My hands went directly at his nape, burying themselves at his hair and Henry pushed me against the sink trapping me effectively. His tongue stroked mine in the most sinful way and I was shivering from the feel of his rock hard body against mine. Henry grabbed my bottom and lifted me so I could sit at the sink. He also started caressing my legs, lifting the dress in his path and make me burn with want for him. I bit his bottom lip, dragging a groan out of his mouth that made me squirm and scratch his nape with my red nails. His hands felt hot gripping against my thighs and I felt myself getting wetter by the second. I could still hear the music coming from the award outside and that got me out of the stupor. 

\- Henry. – I panted when I finally dragged my lips from the reach of his. That didn’t stop Henry. He started mouthing at my neck, clavicle and cleavage making sinful noises at the back of his throat. – Someone can come in and... – I stopped myself with a moan when I felt his big hand stroking my pussy against the flimsy fabric of my black lace thong. I was starting to soak through the fabric and Henry’s movements were only intensifying it. With his other hand he pushed the front of my dress down, spilling my breasts to his disposal. He stopped mouthing at my neck and licked his lips while staring at them. 

\- So fucking beautiful. – He all but growled and took a breast into his hand, flicking and pinching the hard nipple with his thumb. Henry did the same with the other one and finally descends his mouth upon one of them at the same time he pushed my panties aside and slipped a finger inside my wet and clenching pussy. I had to bite my own arm to muffle the loud mouth that almost spilled from my lips. His first finger was soon followed by another one stretching me and stroking against my inner walls, his thumb was firmly pressed against my swollen clit making circular motions. One of my hands went to grip his head and the other snaked through his body until I reached his crotch. Henry’s cock was already making a tent in his well fitted trousers, so I started stocking him over it, I could felt the hotness of his cock in my hand even with all the layers of fabric. He moaned and jerked his hand when he felt my hand stroking him over his pants which in turn poked my G spot and made me moan too. 

Realizing that made him smirk against my nipple so he curled his fingers inside me and stroked at the same time his hot tongue flicked my nipple. 

\- Fuck Henry! – I groaned at the sensations he was producing in my body. I was already starting to feel the tell tales of my orgasm. My legs were trembling and my hands were grabbing more forcefully against Henry’s hair. I was almost there at the brink of an amazing orgasm when we heard something. 

Henry stopped immediately and lifted me from the sink; scurrying with us into a stall and closing the door at the same time that Jennifer Lawrence and Natalie Dormer entered the bathroom to retouch their makeup. 

We both stopped breathing for a while. They chatted animatedly about the award and gossiped a little. Fortunately the stalls had doors that covered from top to bottom so they couldn’t see Henry dropping me carefully atop the closed toilet and kneeling in front of me. I tried to mouth and ask “what the fuck are you doing?” but he ignored me pushing my dress more firmly upwards and sliding my panties down my legs. Henry looked at me with the most filthy and dark look. He lifted my thong to his face and sniffed it, closing his eyes and visibly shuddering. I felt like I was going to faint at the filthiness of it all. My pussy felt like it was on fire, dripping slick into my inner thighs. Henry opened his eyes, smirked and pocketed my panties. Cavill grabbed my legs and pushed them apart, bringing me closer to him with his hands on my ass. 

He gave me a last lustful look and buried his head between my thighs, while there were still two of the most brilliant actresses of our time just on the other side of the stall door. 

The struggle that I made to not cry out must have burst a vein because I felt light headed. Henry’s tongue prodded and licked at my clit and entrance, don’t caring if he was being loud or not. I could still hear the girls laughing and talking amiably but I couldn’t understand a word of it until I heard my name. Even Henry stopped licking me for a moment to hear what they were saying; I didn’t know if I should be frustrated or relieved. His hot breath still tickled me though. 

\- What about that girl? Mads’ daughter. – Jennifer’s voice sounded very chipper. 

\- She’s pretty young and cute. – Natalie said. My heart did a back flip in my chest. - But she’s also very sultry, it’s kinda disconcerting. 

\- Do you have a crush, Natalie? – Jennifer asked laughing. 

\- No, but Henry Cavill does. – I looked to him and raised an eyebrow. Henry only shrugged. – He’s been eyeing her all night. That girl won’t leave the after-party without sleeping with him. 

Jennifer laughed. 

\- Welcome to Hollywood, young padawan. – She said. – C’mon, the intermission must be almost over. 

They left after that. I exhaled the breath I didn’t even knew I was holding, Henry chuckled and I slapped his shoulder. 

\- They could have heard us with your little stunt! 

He only smiled and licked his swollen lips. 

\- I can’t believe Natalie Dormer finds me cute. I have a major crush on her. 

Henry huffed. 

\- I feel very offended right now. – He looked at me. – She’s not the one kneeling on a bathroom stall at the Oscars just so she can eat you out, you know. That’s me. 

I laughed at his pouty face, petting his head like I would a doggy. 

\- Oh poor Henry! – I said in a condescending tone, he rolled his eyes and delved between my legs again successfully shutting me up. This time he could make all the noise he wanted and he took the chance. The obscene and wet sounds of him eating me out with gusto carried across the bathroom as well as my little whimpers and moans. That man was so good with this tongue that there was no doubt he was British. 

\- Fuck, Henry! – I cried out at a particularly hard suck on my clit and he chuckled against me, the vibrations amazing against my soaked pussy. 

I could feel the tell tale signs of my orgasm again but this time they were heightened. My chest was heaving, my legs were trembling and I could feel that tightening in my lower stomach. The breaking point was when I felt Henry inserting two of his fingers inside of me with no warning and curling them at that special spot. My orgasm broke and I saw stars behind my eyelids. Henry continued stimulating me, riding the waves, until it was too much and I weakly patted his shoulder. My body felt all lose and I felt high on endorphins with the urge to giggle. 

Henry licked my juices out of his lips and slurped on his soaked fingers in front of me, which made me whimper. While I was still recovering, he opened the button of his trousers and the zipper pulling his hard cock out with a relieved exhale. His cock was thick and pink, oozing pre cum out of the slit with heavy balls. His pubic hair was dark and trimmed neatly. The vision of Henry still in his three piece suit stroking his hard cock with an expression of bliss on his face made the lust come back at full power. I always had a thing for big hands and what I was seeing right now made me want to worship him so I got on my knees as much as he was and started stroking him above his hand while I kissed his neck, jaw and finally his mouth. My taste still lingered in his tongue and I moaned as I felt it. I patted his leg and made him stand up so I could suck his cock and make him squirm as much as he made me. My eyes stared at his figure between my lashes as I let my tongue lick the clear liquid out of the tip of his cock, making him shudder. My mouth enveloped the head of his cock, licking and sucking making sinful noises. I couldn’t fit all of it into my mouth so I started masturbating him at the same time, hollowing my cheeks to suck him harder.  
Henry was fisting my hair in his big hand controlling my movements in the way that he liked it. Soon enough I had him groaning and buckling his hips making me choke and gag on his cock, I didn’t really mind but he stopped as soon as he felt my distress. 

\- Sorry. – He whispered. His voice felt rough and harsh. 

\- That’s ok, Henry. – I smiled at him. Henry all but yanked me out of his cock by my hair and kissed me, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed my body against the stall wall and I felt the head of his cock pressing against my slick folds pressing a moan out of me. 

\- Fuck. – He dropped his head against my shoulder. – I don’t have a condom on me. I wasn’t planning on fucking anyone today. 

\- Henry, if I looked like you I would be always be ready to fuck someone. – That made him chuckle against my collarbone so I counted as a win. – I’m on the pill and I trust you. 

\- You do? – He lifted an eyebrow. 

\- Henry, shut up and fuck me! 

And he did. God damn he did. He pounded into me so hard I felt the stall shaking. His clothed hipbones dig into mine in a forceful way and I was sure I would have bruises all over in the next few weeks. Henry would too, I was sure of it. My nails dig into his back and neck, messing his hair further and around his neck pressuring slightly. My hands weren’t big enough to choke him but the dark in his eyes when I did and the stutter of his hips revealed a kink that I was much inclined to oblige. His cock felt amazing inside of me, filling every bit of space making me clench around his shaft every time he pounded into me. 

\- Fuck, Henry! 

\- You feel so good around my cock. – He gave a harder thrust. – You take it so good babe. So tight and wet. 

Hearing Henry talking dirty to me in that filthy and glorious accent of his only made me wetter. His voice was rough and harsh, making my knees tremble even if I was pressed tight against his body. I could see myself sweating and staining his suit but Henry didn’t cared. He was driven and focused in making me cum with his words and cock. My teeth grazed against his earlobe when I muttered filthy things in my mother tongue in his ear. By that time I had lost all my ability to speak proper English and could only swear. 

My orgasm was coming fast and furious and I could only gasp when I finally came, burning all over with a loud moan of Henry’s name. 

\- Shit. – Henry thrusts became erratic so he slid himself out of me and wrapped a hand around his own cock. My legs were still weak so I sat down on the toiled and grabbed his hips, swallowing around his cock. It took only a few bobs of my head for him to cum on my mouth. The taste of my juices and his cum on my tongue felt amazing even if a bit bitter. He almost collapsed when he was done, grabbing the stall wall for support. – That was intense. 

\- Yeah. – I rasped out straightening out my dress. 

Henry rearranged himself in a fraction of a minute, tucking himself back on his trousers and running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

\- Can I have my panties back? – I asked when he opened the stall and looked outside. The bathroom was empty. 

\- Nope. – He made a popping sound and smirked while looking himself in the mirror. I looked a mess, but I guessed I could fix it with a little of makeup. 

\- Why not? – At least my dress still looked ok, the hair I could manage too. It was all fixable enough. 

\- Wondering that you’ll spend the whole night without knickers because of me is extremely rewarding. – He gave me a shit eating grin and kissed me lightly on the lips. 

\- Fucker. – I said playfully. My legs still felt a little wobbly. 

\- For you? Always. – He winked and scurried off the bathroom when I threatened to throw water at him. 

I was soon back at the award. My father looked frantic and worried and I felt a tug at my chest. 

\- Where were you? I was worried sick. – He touched my face lightly. 

\- Sorry, I got held up. – I said trying not to snort because of the veracity of the words. 

\- On the bathroom? 

\- Natalie Dormer was there and I was smitten. – Which was half true. 

Mads looked like he understood. 

\- Well my category is almost up, I least you got here soon enough to see you old man loose. 

\- Oh shut up, you’ll win this shit! And if you don’t we’ll riot. 

Mads did win that night and in his speech he actually thanked me to and said he loved me. I was very touched, I might have cried a little which was good because I could use that excuse when someone asked me why my mascara was smudged. 

I did see Henry on the after party later. But he never gave me back my panties.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that Mads calls you is little girl in Danish according to google translator. 
> 
> This fanfic was supposed to be PWP but I'm a sucker for plot.


End file.
